Tell Me You Love Me
by CycloneT
Summary: How do you tell someone you love them? Especially when you should have told them a long time ago. Follow up to Chain Reaction and Almost Us, but can be read by itself. [DoggettReyes]


Title: Tell Me You Love Me

Author: Tracy

Rating: PG

Category: DRR 

Summary: How can I summarise this piece of shmoopy fluff? Let's just say that it's set after Chain Reaction and Almost Us and be done with it. 

Feedback: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Archive: If you like it, take it. :) But I'd like visitation rights, so let me know where it's going.

Website: http://www.geocities.com/blu_starr1

XxX

"Grab me a beer Mon. Just goin ta drain the lizard."

"Oh very charming John."

John winked at his partner as he walked towards the mens room. Their Friday night ritual that had begun as a way of unwinding after work hadn't changed since they'd started sleeping together. Only now instead of wishing Friday night and Monica's company would last forever he actually got to relax over a beer or two and then go home with her. 

She had found a table and was sitting there spinning a coaster when he returned to the bar. He strode over to her and sat down on the stool, grabbed his beer and took a long drink. 

"Thirsty John?" she asked with that cheeky grin of hers that made him want to kiss it right off her lips.

He wiped the froth from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Keen observational skills ya got there Mon. You hafta train for them, or they just come naturally?" 

"Be nice."

"Whattya talkin about? I'm always nice."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. You're never cranky or impatient or terse."

"Cranky? Me? You got the wrong guy."

"Grumpy then."

"You're breakin my heart over here." John grinned.

Her eyes narrowed mischievously. She liked playing with John, and it seemed tonight he was in just the mood. She waited until he took another gulp of beer and then said,

"Huffy, even."

She didn't even mind when he spluttered beer all over her, she was too busy wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"That's it Agent Reyes. I don't think I can work with someone who insults me after makin me pay for the beer she's drinking."

"As a matter of fact I paid for the beer you just spat up all over me."

"Equal opportunities bein what they are... you can just buy me another one."

"Ahh Johnny. Now you're pouty."

"I somehow piss you off today Mon?"

"No more than usual, why?"

"You seem hell-bent on tearin me down tonight is all."

"Aw John. If I knew you were this sensitive I would have brought you another beer just so you could cry in it."

"Keep that up and I won't dance with you."

"You don't dance." She scoffed.

"I was thinkin maybe it would be nice. But now I dunno…"

"Seriously?"

John startled at the note of anticipation in her voice. 

"Yeah really." He smiled.

"Hold that thought – I'll be right back."

"Where are you goin?"

"Bathroom." She called out over her shoulder. "Don't move."

He sat sipping his beer, wondering why exactly they hadn't danced in all the time they'd been coming here. Unable to pinpoint a single valid reason why not, he made up his mind that from now on they'd dance to at least one song before leaving. After all, Monica's body pressed into his, holding her tight – where the hell had his brain been? 

"I'm an idiot." He said under his breath, a visual image playing out in his mind.

His reverie was interrupted by the appearance of a blonde in heels with plenty of cleavage on show.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, then sat without waiting for his answer.

"Uh-" his eyes darted around the bar seeking Monica. He was well aware that this didn't look good.

"Actually I came over here to ask you to dance. I'm Amanda by the way."

"John." He said, eyes still scanning.

"Well John, how 'bout it?"

John considered the best way to extricate himself from the situation. He decided honesty was the best policy. There was only one woman he wanted to dance with tonight, and it wasn't the blonde piece sitting in front of him. Besides, he'd noticed that the aforementioned woman had a small jealously streak in her, and she *was* still armed.

"Ah – I'm flattered, but I'm here with someone."

"She's not here right now." She said pointedly, leaning over the table and allowing him a full view of what was on offer. 

"I'd better not. I like my balls where they are, thankyou very much."

"What do you mean?"

He spotted Monica making her way towards them and decided to have a little fun.

"Attached."

"I'm sorry?" The blonde queried, not making the connection.

"I even think about dancin with another woman my girlfriend'll rip 'em off."

Monica cleared her throat as she came to a stop behind Amanda's stool. 

"I think you're sitting in my seat." She smiled, as Amanda looked around. 

John continued, "Very feisty, my Mon."

"Stop that John." She chided, rolling her eyes at Amanda and dismissing her as a threat.

Amanda managed a weak smile and shrugged, then vacated the stool.

"Sorry." She said, and moved away.

"Keeps me on my toes, I tell ya." John called after her.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes, can I?" Monica said to herself, stepping closer and reaching out to rub the back of his neck. 

"Can I help it if I'm irresistible?" he asked innocently.

"Hmff."

John chuckled and finished off his beer.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Monica asked lightly.

"Well – yeah. What exactly do you think we're playing at here?" John got to his feet and led her over to the dance floor.

"I wasn't aware it was a game John."

"Bad choice of words. C'mon – you know how I feel about you." His arms encircled her waist and pulled her close.

"It's a good thing I do because I'd be waiting around forever for you to tell me."

"Okay, maybe I shoulda told you a long time ago, but . . .aw crap. I'm no good at this. You *know* how I feel."

"Knowing it is not the same as hearing it." Monica replied softly.

John hated the vulnerability in her voice – vulnerability that was there because of him. He brought his hands up and traced the features of her face, lingering on her cheekbones. "I love your eyes." He dropped a swift kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love your nose." This was the face he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life, and she should hear that. His fingers swept a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love your ears." His thumbs traced the outline of her lips. "I love your lips. You sensin a pattern here Mon?"

"I get the pattern John, I do. But – can you just say it? Just tell me you –"

"Love you?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

He gently cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Monica Reyes." He pressed his lips to hers. "I." He kissed her again. "Love." Longer this time. "You." He deepened the kiss, welcoming the feel of her arms crawling around his neck, holding him exactly where he wanted to be.

"We clear now?"

"We're clear." 

Monica laid her head on his shoulder, and for a while they swayed in tandem to the music wrapped in each other's arms. 

"Mon?"

"Yeah."

"You do – I mean. . .you –"

She looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too John. Very much."

"Yeah?" A big cheesy smile spread over his face. "Tell me what you –"

"Love?"

He nodded.

"I love your eyes. I love your nose. I love your lips." She replied, echoing his earlier declaration.

"You forget to mention something?"

Monica pretended to think over the question.

"I don't think so."

"M –on!" 

"Just kidding John. I love your ears." She pulled his face down to hers. "I love all of you." She whispered into his lips.

"'S better woman."

"Woman?" Monica punched him playfully in the arm. "You forget I'm armed John?"

"My mistake Agent Reyes. Sorry."

"You can make it up to me later." 

"I'll make it up in trade." He replied with a smile, as they continued moving to the rhythm of the music. 

"John?"

"Mmmm?" he murmured into her hair.

"Let's go home now."

  
End.

Notes: Fluffy, and probably out of character I know. But that's what I like writing. If you don't like reading it, then don't. :) Simple as that folks. g


End file.
